Amor a primera vista
by MarianaOotori Really
Summary: Con solo una mirada, un choque entre dos personas, solo de eso se necesita para caer en un "amor a primera vista". OccxOcc, One-shoot Yaoi, dedicado a Yuya Kanzaki.


_¿Qué es el amor? es uno de los mejores sentimientos que puede sentir el ser humano, aquel amor que te hace perderte entre las nubes, que vuela a ti sin previo aviso, aquel que te hace sentir la persona más feliz del mundo cuando lo compartes con alguien más, brindándolo con todo tu corazón. _

_Cuando amas a alguien tú corazón late más fuerte, tus pies no pueden sentir el suelo, es como soñar despierto, un preciado sueño, del que nadie quiere despertar._

_Nunca nos imaginamos que en el momento menos esperado, por una curiosa casualidad, logremos enamorarnos, a veces surge de manera imprevista, cuando piensas que ya encontraste un amor perfecto, tu verdadero amor llega, o como muchos lo llaman, tu media naranja o tu alma gemela y te hace ver las cosas de manera muy diferente de la que antes la veías._

_A veces el amor puede surgir de una sola mirada que expresa todos tus sentimientos, Amor a primera vista, uno de los amores más sinceros y bellos que llega a sacudir tu mundo y llenarte de alegría, es amor._

_Bienvenidos al amor…_

*ring**ring*

Ya, *ring*, ya, ya, *ring* ya voy… ¿Alo? ¿Quién es?-

¿Paocake? ¡Hola soy Rosa! ¡Rápido arréglate, paso por ti en treinta minutos!-

Es-espera ¿Qué?, no... ¡Oye Rosa no! … no cuelgues…- Suelto un suspiro lleno de frustración, valla… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? Mi nombre es Paocake, soy un simple chico de 17 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, actualmente estoy estudiando en el Sweet Amories, mi vida es tranquila y común como cualquier otra. O bueno... tal vez… sí soy algo diferente… soy gay… ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Simple, yo me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo de la infancia… Kentin... aquel castaño de hermoso ojos verdes, se ha robado mi corazón…

El agua fría empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo, causándome un respingo, al parecer estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando llegue al baño. – rápidamente abro la llave del agua caliente y empiezo a disfrutar mi baño, empezando a sentir como mis músculos se relajan, esta semana ha sido muy, MUY frustrante, empezando por el hecho de que he estado plegado de exámenes y proyectos, añadiendo mi plan de seducir a Kentin, que creó cada vez va peor… ¿Cómo puede ser tan distraído para no fijarse en mis sentimientos?-

Acabe al cabo de 15 minutos de asearme, salí del baño y empecé a buscar un conjunto cómodo para salir con Rosa. Rosa llego en el momento exacto en el que termine de arreglarme- rápidamente baje las escales para encontrarme con ella, tome algo de dinero, mis llaves, un paquete de galletas pequeño y mi celular, antes de cerrar la puerta e irme.

Hola Rosa, ¿Qué es tan importante que tenías que sacarme tan temprano de mi casa? – Era sábado y después de una agitada semana solo quería descansar.

¡Paocake! No te quejes que ya es más de medio día, ahora ¡En marcha! – empezó a caminar con una gran sonrisa, dejándome atrás rápidamente.

¡Oye! ¡Espérame!- Empecé a correr para alcanzarla, cuando llegue a su lado ella seguía con su sonrisa- Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta…

¡Iremos de compras!- Grito con un gran ánimo, levantando los brazos

Wow, wow, espera... ¿Qué? – Detuve mi caminar en seco, acto seguido que ella imito, ¿de compras?

¡Así es! Lo que oíste, iremos a comprarte nueva ropa para la fiesta de esta noche, ¡Tienes que verte increíble!- Seguía con su sonrisa enorme, esto no me daba tan buena espina

¿Cuál fiesta? Y ¿Para qué necesito nueva ropa? Con la que tengo es más que suficiente-

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Necesitas verte súper sexy, sí quieres enamorar a tu príncipe!- Me sonrió de forma traviesa, causándome un escalofrío en mi espalda, además de que sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara demasiado.

E-Espera ¿¡ QUÉ !?- Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrado a una tienda de ropa juvenil, no tuve ni tiempo de fijarme en el nombre de la tienda, ya que me encontraba en el vestidor con varios conjuntos que Rosa me paso rápidamente

¡Pruébate el que más te guste! Y sal para que te dé mi opinión 3- Solo oí su grito desde afuera del vestidor, *suspiro* ¿Cómo fue que me deje arrastrar a esta situación?, pase mi vista por todos los conjuntos que Rosa, me había aventado, ninguno llamaba mi atención, o era muy atrevido, o no era mi tipo. Esto es tan irritante, me sobe el puente de mi nariz con frustración, mientras lo hacía, logre distinguir entre las distintas prendas, un conjunto que me llamo mucho la atención, era una camiseta algo formal de color gris a rayas horizontales, con un abrigo mediano color negro de botones, un pantalón algo ajustado de color negro.- Es perfecto, es elegante, pero no tan formal, tiene un toque de juventud y frescura, ¡Me encanta!- Sin dudarlo me lo probé, debo de admitir, que me veo muy bien. Después de un rato de verme en el espejo decidí salir, para enseñárselo a Rosalya.

Rosa … ¿Cómo me veo? …- Salí del vestidor algo sonrojado, me daba pena salir

… ¡OMG! ¡¿Paocake, de verdad eres tú?!, Dios santo …. ¡Te vez asombroso! ¡Estas guapísimo! ¡Sin duda tendrás todos los ojos fijos en ti durante la fiesta!- Me examinaba de los pies hasta la cabeza, sin duda todos sus halagos, hicieron que mi sonrojo aumentara, toda su emoción, me ponía más nervioso.

G-gracias … ¿Podemos irnos ya?- Solo movió su cabeza en forma de asentimiento, dándome a entender que sí, volvía a entrar al vestidor y rápidamente me quite el conjunto, debo de admitir, que yo también lo ame. Rápido nos atendieron en la caja, para mi suerte, mire el reloj que llevaba en mi muñeca y ¡Santo Dios! ¿¡Tan tarde ya es!?, pero sí cuando salimos de mi casa, era apenas medio día, y ya son más de las 5 de la tarde, wow … el tiempo se me paso muy rápido, regrese mi vista a Rosalya y llevaba cargando ¿cinco bolsas?, al parecer ella también se compró algo.

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a la sección de comida, moría de hambre y al parecer Rosalya también, recordé que llevaba un pequeño empaque de galletas, solo eran tres galletitas, tres galletitas que no saciaron mi hambre, nos formamos en un local de emparedados, yo pedí uno de pollo y Rosa pidió una ensalada. Una vez con nuestra comida, nos dirigimos a una mesa y empezamos a comer tranquilamente, manteníamos una charla de cosas triviales y algunas anécdotas que nos sucedieron durante la semana, hasta que me acorde de una duda que Rosalya no me resolvió.

Oye Rosa … ¿a qué fiesta vamos a ir?- le pregunte mientras terminaba mi emparedado y empezaba a beber mi gaseosa.

¡Oh! Cierto, no te dije antes, jajá, lo siento- rio suavemente- La fiesta es en casa de Iris, ¡Celebraremos que por fin terminamos los exámenes y empezaran las vacaciones! ¿No te parece asombroso? Iniciar vacaciones con una fiesta que dará mucho por desear u)o iris me comento que su hermano la ayudo a organizarla, ¡así que estará de locos! Además de que todo el instituto está invitado.- Solo observaba como se emocionaba y se imaginaba a ella, bailando en la fiesta, es una fiesta organizada por Iris, es una chica muy amigable, no me desagradara ir. Además Rosa menciono que todo el instituto está invitado, eso significa que …. Kentin también ira …- Inmediatamente un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro al pensar aquello, espero Rosa no se haya dado cuenta de ello y no empiece a acosarme con sus preguntas.

Bien ¡Es hora de irnos!- Rosa inmediatamente se paró y me jalo directo a la salida del centro comercial. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba de nuevo frente de mi casa.

¡Vendré por ti a las 9!- Fue todo lo que me giro antes de alejarse con dirección a su hogar, solo me despedí de ella con un leve movimiento de manos.

Era apenas las 7:10 de la tarde, tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarme, entre a mi casa y me acosté en el sillón a pensar sobre qué haría para llamar la atención de Kentin en la fiesta, ¿le gustará mi atuendo? ¿Qué clase de galletas debería llevarle? ¿El también pensara que veo guapo? ¿Qué impresión le causaría? ¿Yo también le gustare?, esas y otras mil preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza, todas con un solo nombre en la mente, Kentin. Cuando gire mi rostro al reloj que se encontraba en la pared, abrí mis ojos del asombro, ¡Eran ya las 8:15 de la noche! ¿Tanto tiempo me perdí en mis pensamientos?, rápidamente corrí de nueva cuenta al baño, era el segundo baño que me daría en el día, pero no podía ir sin bañarme, solo me di una rápida ducha de no más de 7 minutos, después empecé a colocarme las nuevas prendas que coloque, empecé a buscar unos zapatos que le quedaran bien a mi conjunto- Rayos parezco una chica colegiala enamorada con las hormonas alborotadas- Al final me decidí por unos botines naranjas con suela amarilla, me mire en el espejo que tenía, me veía bien, con mis dedos trate de peinarme, para acomodar mejor mis cabellos rubios, después solo me puse un poco de loción y ora vez, puntual como siempre, Rosa llegó por mí, agarre mis llaves, mi celular, y otro paquete e galletas, no necesitaría dinero, porque me regresaría con Rosalya, al abrir la puerta la encontré con un lindo vestido blanco en corte de "v" que dejaba a la visto sus bonitas piernas, y lo complementaba con un collar, muñequeras y zapatillas doradas, a su lado Leigh con sus típicos trajes victorianos, asolo que este tenía un toque más fresco y juvenil.

Wow … Ambos se ven asombrosos- Les sonreía honestamente, recibiendo como respuesta otra sonrisa igual de parte de los dos, no perdimos más tiempo y subimos al auto, la casa de Iris no quedaba tan lejos de la mía, el recorrido fue calmada y acompañado de alguno que otro comentario sobre nuestros atuendos y lo bien que nos vemos de parte de Rosalya, se me hizo raro no ver a Lysandro, al parecer él se fue antes a la fiesta en compañía de Castiel. Al llegar, se veía mucha gente en la entrada y parte del Jardín, se escuchaba música de buen ritmo y el buen ambiente que había adentro, Rosa no se equivocó, ¡Esta fiesta estará asombrosa!

Andando chicos ¡Que la noche aún es joven!- Jajá reí un poco por el entusiasmo de Rosalya, Leigh también lo hizo, todos estamos emocionados por ella y como si fuera por arte de magia, puedo asegurar que Rosa se está volviendo adivina del futuro, porque en cuanto entre por esa puerta, varias miradas se clavaron en mí, poniéndome muy nervioso, pero Rosa me dio un codazo y solo me susurro "te dije que todos se quedarían asombrados", sonreí ligeramente, tratando de encontrar entre toda esta multitud a mi amado castaño de ojos verdes.

Empezamos a mezclarnos entre la multitud, hubo varias personas que no conocía, divise bailando en un pequeño círculo a Iris, inmediatamente se acercó a nosotros, agradeciendo nuestra presencia , invitándonos a disfrutar al máximo de la fiesta, también nos comentó que su hermano se dio a la tarea de invitar a varios de sus amigos, pero que no nos preocupáramos, eran personas buenas. Rosa y Leigh se fueron a bailar, mientras que yo solo observaba a mí alrededor, continuando la búsqueda de mi amado. Empecé a caminar por toda la planta baja de la casa, logre divisar a Violetta y Kim charlando con los gemelos y otro grupo de jóvenes, las tres brujas estaban tratando de ligar con un grupo de guapos jóvenes, pero están eran cruelmente ignoradas, pero ningún rastro de mi Kentin …; Tal vez estaría en la segunda planta, subí rápidamente las escaleras y lo que vi jamás me lo imagine … Castiel y Nathaniel, se estaban ¿¡BESANDO!? ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? ¿No acaso, ellos se odian? Wow … solo wow …- Decidí dejarlos disfrutar de su "privacidad" antes de que las cosas se pusieran más "intensas" ya que por lo que pude ver, ya estaban demasiado agitados- moví mi cabeza en señal de frustración y baje de nuevo a la planta baja, donde Rosalya me esperaba con una botella de cerveza, se la negué, pero es tan insistente que tuve que aceptarla, nunca antes la había probado, no sabe tan mal, empezó a sonar un buen genero de música movida, perfecta para bailar, inmediatamente fuimos hacía la pista de baile donde empezamos a movernos conforme al ritmo, jajá, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, al poco rato, Iris, Violetta y los gemelos se nos unieron, me la estaba pasando de lo mejor, pero al cabo de una hora, me entro una sed enorme, le dije a Rosa que iría a buscar algo de beber para refrescarme, ella solo me dio una palmada de afirmación.

Mientras más me alejaba de la pista de baile, pude observar a varias personas besándose y poniéndose algo "intensas", me sonroje por tales actos, ¿no era mejor darse privacidad?. Cuando por fin encontré algo que tomar, una cerveza mejor dicho, emprendí camino de vuelta a la pista de baile, varias miradas se me insinuaban, pero solo las evitaba, ¿acaso no saben que mi corazón ya tiene dueño?, volví a acordarme de Kentin, no lo he logrado ver en todo el rato que he estado en la fiesta, pero estoy seguro de que el vino, escuche a Alexy decirle a Kim que lo vio entrar a la cocina hace rato, pero nunca me lo cruce en mi camino, y como si lo hubiera invocado, lo encontré al fondo de un rincón- … Kentin … mi corazón empezó a latir algo fuerte y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono carmín- empecé a acercarme a él entre la multitud, cada paso más cerca que estaba mi sonrisa se incrementaba, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lo vi …. Lo vi al lado de Lysandro …. Siendo arrinconado mientras era besado y él le correspondía … pude sentir que mi vista se nublaba, seguramente por causa de las lágrimas que se aproximaban por salir, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía …. No lo resistí más y salí corriendo de esa escena horrible- ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Por qué?-

Durante mi huida, choque por accidente con un chico unos centímetros más grande que yo, de cabellos negros algo desordenados, y unos hermosos ojos de color turquesa, vestía jeans, botas y abrigo negros, con una camiseta blanca- Es hermoso…- ¿Pero que estoy pensando?, vi como el chico me ofrecía su mano, un sonrojo invadió mi cara, aceptando su ayuda para levantarme-

G-Gracias … - Agradecí algo sonrojado y apenado

No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, perdón, estaba distraído- Me sonrío hermosamente

N-No, perdón, la culpa fue mía, por correr, lo siento- Agache mi cabeza en forma de disculpa, de verdad me sentía apenado con él.

Tranquilo, además no deberías de estar llorando, es una fiesta ¡Debes de estar alegre! – Alce mi mirada sonrojado, mirando que me estaba sonriendo, mientras sus largos dedos limpiaba algunas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

Y-Yo, no, no estoy llorando …- Trate de esquivar mi vista, pero el tomo mi rostro haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

No sabes mentir muy bien, tranquilo, sí no quieres hablar de ello, no lo hagas, olvida aquello que te hizo llorar y empecemos desde cero…. ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Yuya Kanzaki, es un placer conocerte ….- Me sonroje por sus palabras, dándome cuenta que esperaba la respuesta de mi nombre.

Ah … Paocake, el gusto es mío- Respondí entregándole una sonrisa algo nerviosa por su cercanía, el solo sonrió más y me dijo "sígueme" o mejor dicho, me tomo de la mano y me llevo con él, a uno de los sillones que estaban libres y se sentó, invitándome con su mirada a acompañarle – algo apenado lo hice, observándolo mejor, no se veía tan grande, tal vez solo uno o dos años más grande que yo, a simple vista se veía un buen chico, en su mirada no había malas intenciones, al contrario me desprendía confianza, eso calmo un poco mis nervios, ¿Puede que él sea uno de los amigos del hermano de Iris? – estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando se colocó enfrente mío, mirándome preocupado.

Paocake, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?, Llevo diez minutos hablándote y no haz respondido a mi pregunta –

W-Wa, y-yo lo siento, estaba algo perdido… ¿qué era lo que me decías?

Te estaba preguntando, ¿qué te gusta?- Me respondió de nuevo con su bella sonrisa, ¿Qué rayos sigo pensando?, el golpe me afecto…

Hum… Bueno, pues me gustan mucho las galletas, de cualquier tipo, los osos, los gatos, el anime, y estar en internet, solo eso…- conteste agachando un poco la mirada, él me pone nervioso -/-

¡Genial! Yo también amo las galletas, hasta traje conmigo un paquete – de la bolsa de su chaqueta saco un paquete mediano de galletas, mis favoritas, por consecuencia, la boca se me hizo agua con tan solo verlas

¡Yo también traje uno conmigo! – Le comente emocionado, mientras rebuscaba entre mis pertenecías mi pequeño paquete de galletas, pero al encontrarlo me di cuenta de que estaba hecho migajas – Rayos… Al parecer se aplastaron con la caída –Esto último lo dije en un tono triste, era el último paquete de mis favoritas y ahora estaba hecho trozos, ¿¡Qué otra cosa pero que romper mis galletitas puede pasarme hoy!?

Jeje, ¡Eres tan lindo!, no te preocupes, yo puedo convidarte de las mías – Yo solo lo mire sorprendido, mientras el abría el paquete de galletas, no me gusta mucho compartir mi más grande tesoro, no sería algo que yo haría y menos con un desconocido que acabo de conocer, aun así, él va a compartir las suyas conmigo, que tierno… - Por mi repentino comentario volví a agachar mi mirada sonrojado, si sigo así, terminare comportándome como un uke de manga

Toma, comamos juntos – Me dijo mientras me extendía el paquete de galletas

G-gracias – Lo mire algo apenado, ni siquiera Kentin había compartido sus galletas conmigo.

Comimos a gusto, aún entre tanto ruido y multitud, mantuvimos una charla muy animada e interesante, le pregunte varias cosas sobre él y el hizo lo mismo conmigo, descubrí que tenemos muchas cosas en común, es un chico grandioso y como me lo suponía, él es amigo del hermano de Iris y solo es un año mayor que yo. Al menos algo bueno pude conseguir de esta fiesta en donde me rompieron el corazón. Durante todo el rato que estuve con Yuya-chan, olvide por completo el tema de Kentin, solo me estaba divirtiendo con este encantador chico, de verdad que su compañía me alegra mucho, me siento cómodo con él, me puedo expresar libremente, el,… él es diferente, acaso esto que siento, será ¿_amor a primera vista_?

¡Paocake!-

¡Yuya!-

Escuchamos como alguien nos hablaba al mismo tiempo, al voltear mi vista pude ver que se trataba de Rosalya y otro chico que no conocí, Yuya al ver que no le prestaba atención fijo su mirada en el par que nos había hablado, ellos también se vieron, esbozaron una sonrisa e inmediatamente empezaron a presentarse.

¡Hola! Soy Rosalya, amiga del lindo rubio que esta con tu guapo amigo, mucho gusto- ¡Ah! Pero que sinceridad por parte de Rosa, yo solo atine a sonrojarme y ocultar mi mirada de los demás.

Jajajá Mi nombre es Shotaro, amigo del bonito pelinegro que esta con tu tierno amigo rubio, el gusto es mío- ¡W-waa! Esto no puede ser más vergonzoso .), volteé mi vista a Yuya para ver la reacción que él tenía, de seguro estaba igual de avergonzado que yo, pero no, al contrario él se veía ¿molesto con su amigo?, no lo creó, tal vez la iluminación del lugar no me deja ver correctamente.

Bueno, yo venía a buscarte Paocake, para que nos acompañes junto con los demás a jugar un "divertido juego"- ¡Jum! La forma en que dijo "divertido juego" no me gusto para nada, además de la sonrisa traviesa que me muestra no hace otra cosa más que llenarme de más temor, definitivamente, ese "juego" no es nada divertido.

¿Juego? ¡Oh! Qué casualidad del destino, yo también venía a buscar a mi amigo para que hiciéramos algo divertido, ¿Podemos unirnos a su juego?- … Esto ya no me está agradando tanto…

¡Por supuesto! Mientras más jueguen mejor, el juego es súper divertido, ¡Les aseguro que lo disfrutarán!- Al parecer estos dos están olvidando por completo que nosotros seguimos aquí y ni siquiera están tomando en cuenta nuestra decisión. Yuya parece igual de nervioso que yo, o sí, ya no me gusta para nada la ruta que está tomando esta conversación.

¿Qué esperamos? Mientras más rápido empecemos a jugar, más rápido nos divertiremos- después de decir aquello Shotaro tomo del brazo a Yuya para levantarlo, Rosalya hizo lo mismo conmigo, arrastrándonos a ambos hacía su siniestro plan. Cuando avanzábamos más pude notar que nos acercábamos a un rincón de la casa, donde se encontraban los gemelos, Violetta, Melody, Leigh, Iris y Kim sentado alrededor de una mesa redonda, con algunos vasos de refrescos y botellas de cerveza. Al vernos se alegraron, Rosa me empujo a sentarme al lado de Violetta que se encontraba algo sonrojada, no sabía si por producto del alcohol o por la cercanía con la que se encontraba de Alexy.

¡Chicos! ¡Estos son Shotaro y el nuevo novio de Paocake, Yuya!- … ¡Esperen! ¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿¡MI NOVIO!? ¡Waaaa! Esto ya no puede ser más vergonzoso /. Todos empezaron a decirme cosas acerca de Yuya, me gire a verlo y él estaba igual o peor que yo de sonrojado, su amigo luego empezó a darle de codazos y reírse de él, empujándolo para que se sentara a mí lado, yo solo me cubrí mi rostro más rojo que el cabello de Castiel, ¡Tierra trágame!

¡Jajá! Bien dejemos los noviazgos para el rato ¡Quiero empezar a ver quién se besa primero!- ¿Qué? Escuche bien y Alexy dijo ¿¡besar!? volteé a ver a Rosalya que solo me dedico una sonrisa pícara, mientras se sentaba en medio de Leigh y Kim.

¡Bien! Empecemos a jugar, el juego se llama "Hojita del beso", consiste en que uno se colocará un pedazo de hoja de papel en los labios, después tendrá que pasarla al que este a su lado y así sucesivamente todos tiene que pasar la hojita, ¡Sin! Meter manos, solo tienen que usar su boca, pueden inhalar la hojita, pero no llenarla de saliva, ¡A quien se le caiga, debe besarse con quién se le cayó! ¡A jugar!- W-wow que juego más salvaje, analiza mi alrededor para ver cómo estaban los lugares, quién iba a empezar era Rosalya, a su lado Leigh, de Leigh estaba Iris de Iris seguían los gemelos, empezando por Armin y luego Alexy, al lado de Alexy esta Violetta, de ella sigo yo, a mí lado esta Yuya (/.\\\\\\), le sigue Melody, luego Shotaro, Kim y otra vez Rosalya que ya había empezado a pasar el papelito.

A los primeros a los que se les cayó el papelito fueron a Leigh y Iris, pensé que Rosa se iba a morir de celos por ver como su novio se besaba con Iris, pero no fue así, al contrario los alentaba a hacerlo mientras empezaba a beberse otra cerveza, ya está borracha de seguro. Tímidamente Iris y Leigh se fueron acercando hasta hacer un pequeño rose con sus labios, lo que basto lo suficiente para ponerlos rojos a ambos. Ahora empezamos otra partida, pero empezó del otro lado de Rosalya, pasándole el papelito a Kim, luego a Shotaro, que se le cayó el papelito cuando Melody trataba de agarrarlo, haciendo que se dieran un pequeño beso entre ambos, Alexy y Rosa que eran los más animados del grupo empezaron de nuevo con sus alientos para que volvieran a besarse, Shotaro no perdió tiempo y beso a Melody un poco más profundo que el beso que se dieron Leigh y Iris, bueno, al menos me alegra que Melody no le haya tenido que pasar el papelito a mi Yuya, espera ¿Qué?, ¿desde cuándo es mi Yuya?, estos juegos hacen que mi cabeza piense cosas que no son ..

Seguimos con el juego, la hoja se le calló a Armin quien también choco labios con su gemelo, Alexy también no dudo y se abalanzo contra los labios de Armin en un beso salvaje y demandante, no me sorprendí tanto porque era bien sabido que los hermanos tenían una relación más allá de la palabra "familiar". Cuando acabo su beso seguimos, ahora fue turno de Rosalya y Kim de besarse, nunca me imaginé llegar a ver un beso lésbico, pero como todos ya estaban pasados de copas, a ninguno le molesto, al contrario se veían más emocionados. Ahora era mi turno de recibir la hojita, estaba nervioso, no quería que se me cayera y terminara besándome con Violetta, es mi amiga, además de que se notaba también su nerviosismo a la hora de darme la hoja, para mi suerte nada malo paso y agarre bien la hoja, ahora sí venía lo difícil, pasarle la hojita a Yuya.

Gire para darle la hoja y vi su hermosa mirada turquesa, que sentía podía ver hasta el fondo de mi alma- trague mi saliva nervioso- al principio iniciamos bien, Yuya había empezado a inhalar la hojita, acercando sus labios más mi boca, cuando sentí que la hoja ya la tenía el, solté un gran suspiro de alivio, sin darme cuenta de que la hoja aún no había sido agarrada por Yuya y por inercia nuestros labios chocaron…. – Solo fue un pequeño contacto, no paso de más de 5 segundos, pero con eso basto para acelerar mi corazón, sus labios eran suaves, sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica cuando me lleve mi mano a mis labios, instintivamente me sonroje al igual que el, quería esconder mi rostro de su mirada, pero Alexy empezó a empujarme, mientras Shotaro hacía lo mismo con Yuya, reclamando que cumpliéramos con las reglas y nos besáramos de nuevo.

Levante mi vista esperando que Yuya hiciera algo para detener lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que hizo no me lo esperaba, el agarro mi barbilla para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, su otra mano acaricio mi mejilla, sentí como la temperatura subía a mi cara, de seguro él también lo sintió, porque esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, empezó a acercar su rostro al mío, susurro mi nombre con una voz algo ronca y me beso.

No era un simple roce, ni un beso salvaje como el de los gemelos, era solo un dulce y tierno beso, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones que aquel contacto me ofrecía, era fabuloso, mejor de lo que podía imaginarme, no duro mucho, pero aquello acelero por completo mi corazón. Al separarnos pude ver en su mirada mucho amor y ternura acompañado de una bella sonrisa que solo me dedico a mí, yo solo atine a devolvérsela y voltear a ver al resto del grupo, que estaba más emocionado que al principio. Íbamos a continuar jugando pero sonó "Summer" de Calvin Harris y todos salieron corriendo a la pista de baile, para seguir disfrutando de lo que quedaba de la noche.

Una mano extendida se posó enfrente de mis ojos, era la mano de Yuya que me invitaba a ir a bailar con él, no lo dude y acepte ir con él a la pista de baile. Al llegar todos nos recibieron gustosos, empezando a bailar de distintas formas, aunque yo solo me enfocaba en no romper el contacto visual que había creado con Yuya, mientras bailábamos nos regalábamos sonrisas coquetas, y de un momento a otro empezamos a acercarnos de nuevo, sin perder nuestras miradas en ningún momento, su aliento lograba chocar con mis mejillas, yo también ansiaba ese contacto.

_Paocake, ¿Saldrías conmigo?- _Fue lo que Yuya me susurro antes de agarrar mi rostro y acercarlo al suyo

_Sí - _Fue lo último que logre susurrarle antes de que empezáramos a besarnos, con la intensidad necesaria para expresar todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento.

Al separarnos lo único que hicimos fue sonreírnos y agarrarnos de las manos, mientras recibíamos elogios de parte de nuestros amigos, dirigí mi vista a Rosalya, que solo me sonrió aún más y pude leer sus labios diciéndome "Felicidades, lo mereces", le regrese la sonrisa y moví mis labios diciéndole "Gracias". Shotaro dio unas grandes palmadas en la espalda de Yuya y lo abraza felicitándolo, me alegra tener amigos tan buenos y ahora sé que tendré el apoyo de Yuya, además de un amor sincero y hermoso con él. Sentí sus manos tomarme de nuevo el rostro y susurrarme:

Te amo-

Yo también te amo- Y nos volvimos a besar, en estos momentos ya no me importaba Kentin, ni él ni nadie más, solo mi importaba Yuya, porque Yuya logro enamorarme desde el primer momento en que lo vi, talvez sueno tonto e ilógico, pero yo me enamore de el a primera vista, así es, fue _Amor a primera vista, _desde el momento en que chocamos me enamore perdidamente de él, quiero que nuestro amor perdure por siempre, él es mi verdadero amor y no puedo ser más feliz al lado de alguien más que no sea él.

Puede que la situación en la que nos conocimos no haiga sido la más adecuada o "hermosa", pero ¿el destino nos juntó por una razón, no?, la razón más bella, porque gracias a ello surgió nuestro amor, es un….

_**Amor a primera vista**_


End file.
